The Jealousy of a Cousin
by Awesomicle123
Summary: "She was your cousin!You only killed her because I chose her instead of you.It was in vain,because I could never love someone like you." I backed away and raised my wand.I began to torture her,slowly and painfully, using almost every illegal curse I knew.


**Okay, I'm just going to warn you, this story is a little disturbing. This is from me, who wrote it. It's got a lot of blood in it. I wrote this at least 2 years ago, and at that time I was in as usual a happy state as always... I've edited it a lot from the original because my friend stole the notebook it was in and red it to my French class, and they made fun of it... **** .It's got blood, torture, suicide, and murder in it so if you don't like, don't read. I don't mind if you hate on the story because I haven't a clue how this came from my subconscious… So enjoy.**

**I don't own HP. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>I smelled the blood even before I saw the body. I knew<em> she <em>had killed her; my bride, my beautiful flower. I walked into the room that we had once shared and saw her body lying on the floor. I ran to her even though there was no use. My flower was dead.

I kneeled next to her corpse with tears streaming down my cheeks. If Malfoys didn't cry, then I didn't want to be one. My now blurry gaze rested upon her unnaturally pale, bloodstained face. It was etched into an expression of determination. She had died fighting the bitch that had taken her away from me, although her eyes still harbored the haunting look of fear she had at the moment she was murdered.

My shoulders wracked from my uncontrolled sobs and I collapsed into the pool of her blood cloaking the floor. Not feeling. Not hearing. Not seeing. Not thinking. I pulled her corpse closer to me, hoping to feel something other than this heart wrenching agony. I lay there for who knows how long. Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? I really didn't care. When the only thing that you care about in the world is dead, nothing matters anymore. I decided that there was no use lying there, so I sat up, clutching her mangled body to me. Her once fiery silken hair was now limp and stringy, partly clumped together by the drying blood. It hung from her scalp lifelessly, the crimson liquid nearly indistinguishable from the red of her hair.

I stood up with her in my arms and stumbled into the living room. I gently laid her on the couch and tucked her in with a blanket draped across the back. It could be as if she were just sleeping. A feeling of calm swept over me and I smiled gently. This smile grew into a sadistic grin as I apperated over to the house of her murderer.

In the hallway outside her flat, I took a moment to collect myself. Although it would be going against my nature, this wouldn't be hard, and I would hold no regret or remorse over the murder I was about to commit. A life for a life, they say. I knocked on the door of her flat. After a moment, I heard some stumbling coming from inside and the door flew open, revealing the girl I had come to know as one of my closest friends. I could see from the door that inside the flat was worse off than she was. The flat was a complete wreck, empty firewiskey bottles strewn about the floor, and most of the furniture destroyed. At a second glance at the girl, I quickly reversed my previous statement; she was _far _worse off. She was clutching a firewiskey bottle to her chest. Makeup smeared down her face, and clothing torn. She was covered in my flower's blood, and it matched her hair perfectly as well. They were cousins after all. To say she was a wreck was and understatement.

"Scorpius," she exclaimed, discarding the bottle and latching onto me. I stood there rigidly, before brushing past her into the flat. Although she was drunk the Weasley in her allowed her to at least speak coherently. Not taking the hint she jumped onto me again wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Now that my cousin is gone, we can be together now! You can marry me instead of that bitch!" she whispered in what she thought was a seductive voice.

I shuddered and shoved her away from me. I had wasted enough time already. I reached for my wand when I noticed something sparkling from her direction. I turned my head and saw her admiring a familiar ring on her finger. Did she-? I had lost the calm I had counted on for keeping my head clear when it dawned on me that she had taken my flower's engagement ring.

The only emotion I had was rage. I tackled her to the floor and ripped the ring off her finger. During the fall, she had hit her head on a nearby table and was bleeding heavily from her scalp. I smiled when I felt the blood drip down my arms as I dragged her to a standing position. I pulled her close for a moment to whisper in her ear.

"She was your cousin. You only killed her because I chose her instead of you. It was in vain, because I could never love a selfish bitch like you. Rot in Hell." I backed away and raised my wand. I began to torture her, slowly and painfully, using almost every illegal curse I knew. I felt as though I was outside my body, watching us from a 3rd person perspective. She didn't even scream, though that was probably due to the alcohol in her system.

When she was close to death, I stopped the flow of curses. She had almost bled dry and was as white as a ghost. I could only hope that she didn't decide to come back as one. With probably the last of her strength she looked up at me, her eyes pleading for mercy. I had none for her. I raised my wand one final time. My face held a sadistic smile as my lips formed the curse that would end her life. A bright green light flashed and the brilliant witch was no more.

A sense of peace enveloped me when I realized that my task was complete. My flower's killer had gotten what she deserved. I waltzed out of the flat, almost walking on air. The moment I had exited the wards I apperated back to the flat my flower and I used to share with Albus. I ran to the living room where my flower still lay on the couch. I kneeled on the floor in front of her, leaning over to kiss her icy lips tenderly for the last time. I held no fear as I pointed my wand towards my own, shattered heart. Why should I be afraid? I was going to see my flower again.

I laughed. A green light flashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun. I'm hoping you realized that Scorpius' 'flower' was either Lily Luna Potter, or Rose Weasley. Personally when writing this I was thinking Rose was the killer, and Lily was Scorpius' dead fiancee, but you can think whatever you want to think. I purposefully only referred to his fiancee by 'my flower' for the reason that LilyScorpius shippers and Rose/Scorpius shippers could both have their moments. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! A review would be greatly appreciated!**

**~ Sushi**


End file.
